


12. Motel – Bier – Laptop – Bruder

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brüder, Gen, Laptop, Sorge, Technik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Dean sind noch nicht lange unterwegs nach dem Tod von Jessica und eines abends verschwindet Sam einfach für mehrere Stunden. Dean macht sich Sorgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Motel – Bier – Laptop – Bruder

**Author's Note:**

> Sam und Dean sind noch nicht lange unterwegs nach dem Tod von Jessica und eines abends verschwindet Sam einfach für mehrere Stunden. Dean macht sich Sorgen.

Motel – Bier – Laptop – Bruder

„Verdammt!“  
Dean ist ungeduldig. Seine Füße tragen ihn unablässig durch den Raum, brennen eine Spur in den Boden, lassen ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen.   
Und er ist sauer. Sauer auf Sam, der sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hat. Sam, der vor einigen Stunden mit den Worten „Ich geh raus.“, abgehauen ist. Die ersten zwei bis drei Stunden waren ja kein Problem, aber danach fing Dean an sich langsam aber sicher um seinen Bruder Sorgen zu machen. Immerhin wird es bereits dunkel.  
Aber nicht nur die Dämonen und Geister bereiten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Nein, es ist auch Sams eigene Verfassung. Immerhin sind sie erst seit kurzem wieder ein Team. Auch wenn Sam es vielleicht nur als vorübergehen betrachtet, aber sie sind eines. Jessica ist erst seit kurzem tot und die Stimmung und Atmosphäre ist am Kochen. Während Sam verständlicherweise vollkommen am Boden zerstört ist und trauert, freut sich Dean still und heimlich, dass er seinen Bruder wieder hat. Wenn da nur nicht die Schuldgefühle und diese überdimensionale Sorge wäre. Die Angst, Sammy könnte etwas zustoßen. Und die Panik er könnte sich etwas antun.

Deans Füße tragen ihn weiter durch das Zimmer ihres Motels. Er hat es ja schon auf dem Handy seines Bruders versucht, aber da geht niemand ran. Also muss etwas passiert sein, oder?

Unvermittelt bleibt er stehen. Wenn er in Panik verfällt, wird das weder ihm noch Sam helfen. Also lässt er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer erst einmal auf einen Stuhl fallen, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.   
Er weiß nicht, wohin Sam gegangen ist und was er vorhatte. Ein Spaziergang? Ein Einkauf? Flucht?  
Bei dem Gedanken hat er das Gefühl, als würde ihm ein Dolch durch das Herz gejagt. Er hat Angst seinen kleinen Bruder ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren. Er weiß, dass er ihn nicht einsperren kann, ihn nicht vor der Welt abschotten kann. Also wird er ihm alle Freiheiten gewähren müssen, wird seine eigene Gefühle und Bedürfnisse zurückstellen müssen. Er weiß, dass er es kann und wird, denn für Sam macht er alles. Auch seine Liebe für ihn unterdrücken. Dabei würde er ihn am Liebsten an sich binden und nie wieder loslassen. Aber momentan sieht Sam meistens durch ihn durch. Und wenn er ihn ansieht, dann mit einem so traurigen und wütenden Blick, dass Dean sich wünscht, er hätte ihn weiter wie Luft behandelt.  
Und obwohl er früher genau wusste, wie er mit Sams Launen umgehen soll, hat er jetzt das Gefühl, als würde er einer vollkommen neuen und fremden Person gegenüber stehen. Er muss Sam erst wieder kennen lernen. Und doch liebt er ihn immer noch, liebt er ihn wieder.

Dean lächelt traurig vor sich hin. Die Aussicht noch lange mit Sam zu reisen, ihn noch lange neben sich zu haben, macht ihn glücklich. Aber für dieses Glück, das weiß er, würde er alles opfern. Seine Liebe und sein Leben schlussendlich auch. Vielleicht würde er sogar in Kauf nehmen, dass Sam ihn hasst.  
Am Ende wird er diesen auch ziehen lassen, wird ihn nicht aufhalten, ihn nicht daran hindern ein neues, normales Leben zu führen. Aber er wird über ihn wachen. Von weitem, irgendwie. Er wird alles dafür tun, damit Sam am Leben bleibt.

Entschlossen steht er auf, nimmt sich seine Jacke und läuft zur Tür. Mit Schwung reißt er sie auf und rennt in Sam rein. Vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, schwanken beide einen Moment lang, klammern sich aneinander fest und Dean findet sich mit dem Gesicht an Sams Halsbeuge gedrückt. Doch dieser Augenblick ist schnell vorbei. Sie gehen auseinander, sehen sich überrascht an.

„Wo warst du?“  
„Wohin willst du?“

Stille.

Dann, Dean, leise: „Dich suchen.“  
Sam, verwirrt: „Wieso?“

Dean zieht eine Grimasse: „Weil du jetzt schon seit fünf Stunden einfach weg bist und im übrigen auch nicht an dein Handy gegangen bist.“  
Sam ist amüsiert und Dean muss feststellen, dass dieses Grinsen seinem Bruder gut steht: „Ich bin schon ein großer Junge und kann auf mich aufpassen.“  
„Und du bist trotzdem mein kleiner Bruder und erst seit kurzem wieder im Geschäft.“, Pause, „Außerdem geht es dir momentan nicht sonderlich gut.“  
Das Grinsen weicht aus Sams Gesicht und er seufzt auf.  
„Ich werde mir nichts antun, keine Sorge, Dean.“  
Der große Bruder ist ein bisschen beruhigter, aber nichts desto trotz murmelt er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart: „Dude, ich werde mir immer Sorgen machen.“  
Anscheinend hat das Sam aber gehört, denn er dreht sich mit einem Lächeln um. Ein winzig kleines nur, aber es ist eines.  
„Mistkerl.“  
Dean grinst.  
„Schlampe.“

Sam geht an seinem großen Bruder vorbei in ihr Motelzimmer und legt eine große Einkaufstasche auf dem Tisch ab. Nachdem Dean die Tür geschlossen hat, kommt er nach, zu neugierig, um sich zurückzuhalten: „Wo warst du jetzt also? Und was hast du dir da gekauft? Unterwäsche?“  
Sam verdreht die Augen und greift in die Tasche: „Nein, Idiot. Etwas viel besseres.“  
„Es gibt was besseres als Unterwäsche?“  
Dean tut erstaunt.  
„Ein Laptop!“  
Sams Grinsen reicht um seinen Kopf herum, als er das entsprechende Gerät herauszieht. Dean aber ist vollkommen perplex.  
„Wieso das?“  
Auf diese dumme Frage folgt wieder mal ein Augenverdrehen: „Ich sag's ungern nochmal, aber wenn du es schon provozierst; Idiot!“  
Er legt den Laptop auf den Tisch und breitet alle notwendigen Utensilien ebenfalls darauf aus.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du bisher deine Nachforschungen bewerkstellligt hast, aber lass dir eines sagen. Du bist ungefähr so rückständig, was die neuste Technik angeht, wie du es bei Musik bist.“  
„Hey!“  
Dank des letzten Satzes fängt er sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein: „Hör auf mich zu beleidigen. Mein Musikgeschmack ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Und was die Technik angeht, ich kann sehr wohl mit PCs umgehen. Ich benutze sie ja in Bibliotheken und so.“  
„Ja, aber mehr als Wikipedia und die Archive der verschiedenen Zeitungen ist bei dir nicht drin. Und da du momentan mich im Team hast, werde ich mich darum kümmern.“

Deans Herzschlag beschleunigt sich um ein Vielfaches. Ein Team? Sie? Sam freiwillig? Gut, das 'momentan' lässt darauf schließen, dass es nicht für immer ist. Aber allein dieser Satz genügt Dean momentan. Mehr will er nicht. Noch nicht. Und dass, was eventuell dazu kommt, wird er einfach unterdrücken.

„Dean?“  
Sam ist perplex. So ein friedliches, glückliches Lächeln hat er bei seinem Bruder noch nie gesehen.   
„Ja?“  
Dieser erwacht wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Und aus dem Lächeln wird ein dreckiges Grinsen.  
„Kann man sich mit dem Teil dann auch Pornos angucken?“  
„Dean!“  
Sam funkelt ihn wütend an. Das war ja so klar. Typisch Dean eben, denkt wirklich nur an das eine.  
„Du hast nichts an dem Laptop verloren.“  
„Was?“, jetzt ist Dean entgeistert, „Du verbietest mir die Benutzung?“  
„Nicht ganz.“, Sam überlegt, „Wir machen es wie mit dem Impala. Der Laptop ist mein Eigentum und du darfst ihn nur benutzen, wenn ich es erlaube oder nicht mehr dazu fähig bin.“

Diesmal verdreht Dean die Augen: „Abgemacht.“, wieder ein Grinsen, „Willst du zum Abschluss des Abends jetzt auch ein Bier?“  
Er rechnet mit einem „nein“, wie es auch sonst der Fall ist, aber zu seiner Überraschung nimmt Sam das Angebot an. Und das tut er mit einem so hinreißende, Lächeln, einem fast nicht sichtbaren Lächeln, dass Dean weiß, er ist verloren. Seine Liebe zu Sam wird immer größer werden, mit jedem Tag, den sie zusammen verbringen werden ein Stückchen mehr. Und es wird grausam sein, ihn so nah bei sich zu haben, ohne ihn zu berühren, ihn mit Frauen zu sehen.  
Aber er wird auch glücklich sein und deswegen wird er es genießen.  
Jeden Tag.  
Jede Stunde.  
Immer. 

Mit einem Grinsen reicht er Sam das Bier.

Ende


End file.
